


Click

by NekoRuka



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoRuka/pseuds/NekoRuka
Summary: Ruki was just trying to take a selfie.





	Click

**Author's Note:**

> Super short and not my best work, but the moment I saw Ruki's instagram selfie with Uruha in the background the idea hit me. I hope you'll like it ^^

Ruki felt a pair of soft full lips on his cheek. As he turned around to look at the source, Uruha grinned and took hold of his phone. The grin soon turned into a bright smile accompanied with the familiar and adorable crinkle of his nose.   
  
"What is it?" the vocalist asked in puzzlement even though the peck had made him all warm and fuzzy.   
  
"Look," Uruha replied and handed him back his phone.   
  
Ruki looked at the screen. In his surprise his finger had found the button and snapped another selfie. It was blurry but instantly became one of his absolute favorites: he had a very innocent expression on his face while a happy Uruha was kissing his cheek.   
  
"Cute~" Uruha breathed.   
  
The vocalist smiled. "I can't post this one, though. Wouldn't want the fans to get the wrong idea."  
  
"And what would that be?" Uruha asked teasingly and placed a butterfly kiss on the other's neck causing him to shiver. "The fact that I'm the only one who gets to feel these pouty lips against mine and all over my body? The fact that I actually get to kiss you wherever I want?"  
  
Uruha's thumb caressed Ruki's bottom lip and the latter let his tongue dart out and lap at the digit slightly, suggestively. Oh, the effect the taller man had on him...   
  
And then the guitarist went back to his usual dorky and cheerful self with a chuckle and pulling back. "I might be in my own little world but I noticed you taking selfies, you little idiot. And I thought this would be cute. Your reaction was adorable~"  
  
"You're the idiot," the blond pouted even though the other's actions and words were making him melt on the inside.   
  
Uruha's smile was bright and full of joy, making his short lover feel relaxed and at peace. "Maybe I am," he agreed. "An idiot that's in love with a sassy chibi."  
  
Ruki slapped him on the arm playfully and kissed him on the lips briefly, softly biting, pulling back with the promise of more to come later. "And I'm in love with you, you stupid green man."  
  
As Uruha went back to practicing on his guitar with another lovely chuckle, Ruki switched his home screen to the earlier accidental selfie with his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Can we talk about the fact that Ruki used the hashtag 'green man' for Uruha? Iconic. 
> 
> Totally random but feel free to follow me on instagram @ruka.cos if you want to chat and see my cosplays ^^"


End file.
